We Are Jedi
by Cahaya Sidur
Summary: S01E13, slight AU. What if Aayla and Ahsoka's talk had gotten more personal on Aayla's part?


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

* * *

 **AN: Had this idea for a while and jotted it down.**

* * *

"You were right all along, Master Secura." Ahsoka Tano admitted, looking down at the grass.

"About what?" The older female Twi'lek asked, tilting her head at the Padawan.

"If I had stayed with Anakin, we wouldn't have found this village in time to save him." Ahsoka stood up.

Aayla's eyes softened. "Forming attachments is not the Jedi way, Ahsoka." Ahsoka bowed her head. "However, what bond you do have, you must treasure deeply."

"Do you speak from experience, Master Secura?" Ahsoka dared to ask.

A wistful smile spread on Aayla's face. "I was particularly close to my own master, Padawan."

Ahsoka smiled, but noticed that there was something else in Aayla's expressive blue eyes. Something that she had seen in many a woman's eyes on other planets. "That's not it, is, Master Secura?"

Aayla smiled sadly as she patted the space next to her. Ahsoka took the hint and sat down next to her, looking at Aayla with curious eyes. Aayla took some time to put herself together before she spoke. "What do you know of Master Kit Fisto?"

Ahsoka frowned thoughtfully. "I talked with him when he was sent to recapture Nute Gunray."

It wasn't every hard to remember the Nautolan. He had a charming smile and a bright demeanour about life in general. Even back when she was a youngling, the Jedi Master often visited to help Master Yoda out with their classes.

Aayla exhaled as she leaned back. "It all started back during a skirmish on Kamino," she admitted. "We were fighting some droids and my lightsaber was flung away during a battle. I was dragged underwater by a droid, and I foolishly called out to Ki-Master Fisto," she quickly corrected herself, "instead of taking a deep breath. He heard me and immediately came to my aid. However, I was running out of air and so he helped me breathe."

"He...helped you breathe?" Ahsoka asked, not exactly understanding.

Aayla nodded her head. "Yes. Through mouth to mouth. It is a skill all Nautolans share."

"Oh." Ahsoka quickly pondered that. "Then what happened?"

"He came to me at night to see if I was alright. We talked, and one thing led to another." Aayla let a small smile come to her face.

"Then what happened?" Ahsoka asked.

Aayla shrugged. "We are Jedi. We are loyal to the Order."

"But-" Ahsoka didn't seem to understand. "You two just forgot all about it?"

"We didn't." Aayla contradicted. "On the contrary, we both cherished it. However, some things are more important than personal relationships."

"But-" Ahsoka protested again.

The Twi'lek shot Ahsoka a look. "We are Jedi, Ahsoka." She repeated again. "We can't go back to that time. However, we have never forgotten about it. We care deeply about one another." She admitted. It was odd sharing her story with a Padawan, but it was better than keeping it inside. Besides, Ahsoka seemed more comforted with this.

She loved Kit, she couldn't deny it. She knew he loved her too from the pained looks and large grins that he bestowed her with. She always felt more comfortable and relaxed around Kit, and likewise. They were careful, of course, but Aayla had a feeling that Master Windu knew about it.

But these sort of things couldn't be pondered on.

Aayla leaned back, allowing herself a moment to remember that night they had shared and her love for him, before she stood and dusted her pants off. "We need to find a way off this planet."

Ahsoka clearly recognised that the conversation was over. She nodded. "Well, I'm sure Admiral Yularen and the Republic fleet are searching for us. It shouldn't take them too long to find us."

* * *

Aayla was fighting fine - she was moving with the force, her lightsaber flashing as she sliced droid after droid, body nimble with moves that would make an experienced dancer green with envy. The feeling of the air past her face and the adrenaline searing through her body made her feel more alive than ever - this was what she _lived_ for as a Jedi.

However, halfway through, she felt a surge of immense fear and pain, and she barely stopped herself from calling out, instead focusing on slicing the droid in front of her. But her mind was clouded with fear - she _knew_ that presence. It was Kit. Something had happened to him.

She forced herself to clear her mind, roughly reminding herself that there was nothing that she could do and that having a clouded mind would only lead to her being struck down in battle. And she couldn't forget about the Lurmen people who had done nothing to deserve this.

Quickly, Aayla sent a quick, hopefully reassuring, feeling through the bond that she and Kit shared. She felt a shred of worry that she quickly squashed down as she realised that the bond had been abruptly cut off.

* * *

Kit's eyes opened as he crept nearer to the room where the mercenaries were now in. The mercenaries were now discussing his price with someone - probably the Sith. He kept an ear out as he dropped lightly to his feet. He gingerly pressed a hand against the sliced tentacles - he hissed in pain as he felt the heat from the lightsabre still present.

Ignoring it though, he quickly focused on the door in front of him. He placed a hand on the panel at the side - the door slid open. The mercenaries turned, surprised, but they didn't have time before they were swept to the side with a swipe of Kit's hand. He quickly reclaimed his lightsaber from the belt of one of the mercenaries.

Igniting it, he lashed out at one of the mercenaries that had tried to attack him, making sure not to harm him too much. He turned to the others and checked them over - they were fine, just unconscious.

With that in mind, he reached for the comm. device that he was sure they had been using and tapped into a network, hoping to be able to tap into the Jedi's network and call for help. After all, the mercenaries _had_ destroyed his ship and he needed a way back to the Temple to report his findings.

He looked behind him at the mercenaries. _Not forgetting to send them to prison as well._

* * *

Ahsoka didn't miss the smile that grew on Aayla's face when the fleet landed and Master Fisto came out, grinning his trademark smile. "I hope we weren't too late."

"You came, at least." Anakin noted.

Kit looked around at the rather damaged village and numerous deactivated or destroyed droids around them. The Lurmen were looking at the ship and many clones curiously - including the Nautolan himself. "Well, you look like you had fun."

"We have very different definitions of fun." Anakin scowled as he boarded the ship. Kit laughed at that, turning to face Ahsoka and Aayla.

"It is good to see you again, Aayla, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka smiled. "You too, Master Fisto." She turned and boarded the ship quickly, leaving the two Jedi on their own.

"Are you injured, Aayla?" Kit's eyes searched her carefully.

Aayla shook her head, smiling. "Let's go."

Kit nodded as he turned and led her up the ramp, before Aayla's hand gripped his arm. Kit turned around in alarm. "What's wrong?"

"'What's wrong'?" Aayla asked incredulously. "What happened?" She tenderly ran a hand through his tentacles, looking on in horror at two or three that looked like they had been sliced clean off. If you didn't look too closely, you wouldn't have noticed them at all. She tried to ignore Kit shuddering when she brushed her hands up against them, his eyes fluttering close.

He exhaled shakily and opened his eyes, watching Aayla intently as Aayla absentmindedly combed her hand through his tentacles, waiting for an answer. She didn't seem to care that there were clones around, some of them watching the two. Without taking his eyes off of hers, Kit gently wrapped a hand around Aayla's arm.

"It's nothing." Kit dismissed easily despite the intimate moment they just shared. "Some mercenaries that I was going after wanted some information that I found out about and were desperate to get me. The admiral kindly picked me up, which was the reason why we arrived late."

Aayla frowned at them. "Have they been treated?" She didn't bother to ask how he escaped. Kit's luck and skill made him a tough prisoner to keep.

"A bit." Kit admitted. "They're fine, though. What about you three? You looked to be in bad shape."

Aayla raised an eyebrow as she boarded the ship. "As soon as we're in hyperspace, we are going to get you checked out. And I'm going to be watching to make sure that you are."

"You don't trust me?" Kit grinned.

"I wouldn't put it last you to not go and checked out at all." Kit laughed as he followed her up.

"Yes, your majesty."

Rex turned to Bly. "How much are you willing to bet that the two generals are going to shag each other by the end of today?"

Bly smirked. "Knowing the two of them, ten credits that they shag on the ship."

"On." Rex grinned as the two commanders climbed after their generals.

* * *

"Do they hurt?" Aayla asked Kit. He's shook his head. "Don't lie." Aayla's sharp eyes pierced through him. They had just returned from the medical droid who had treated Kit carefully, advising caution when on future missions.

Kit let out a grin. "It's not unbearable." Aayla's hand drifted down Kit's cheek, tenderly stroking it before they drifted to his lips. Aayla's eyes stared at Kit's, both not breaking eye contact as Kit slowly took up her wrist and kissed her pulse point.

Aayla's mouth opened slightly at the intimacy, before Kit raised a hand to tease one of her lekku. He ran his hand around them, tenderly stroking them and rubbing them until Aayla arched her back letting out a soft moan.

Without hesitation, the Twi'lek returned the favour, running both hands in his tentacles. She rubbed them, carefully caressing the three sliced off, before pulling him close and finally kissing him. She let out a moan when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on top of him to the bed.

And then she knew no more.

* * *

Aayla awoke to see Kit still sleeping soundly. She smiled, feeling a soreness between her legs before standing up and stretching, admiring her lover's tranquil face. She gathered her clothes before she heard a sleepy "Good morning."

She laughed. "It's not exactly morning." She pointed out. Her mind briefly went to the fact that they had slept together again even after agreeing not to. _Ah well,_ her mind provided her, _life was short and they should enjoy it while it lasted._

Kit didn't seem to care, standing up and stretching like she had before putting his clothes on. "Are we close to Coruscant?"

As if on cue, Bly's voice came over the comm. "General Secura? We are about an hour away from Coruscant."

Aayla pressed the comm. "Thank you, Bly. I'll be there shortly."

"And that's our cue." Kit smiled at her, before standing and leaving. Aayla smiled as well before she, too, left.

* * *

"You're good, Bly." Rex admitted as he handed Bly ten credits.

Bly grinned. "I learn from the best."  
 **  
**


End file.
